


Go Fuck Yourself

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [107]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dark, Evil Sam Winchester, Gags, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do a really rough samcest where young Sammy is tied and gagged (with lots of begging and hair pulling thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fuck Yourself

Sammy stared in disbelieve as his older counter part moved by him, smiling.

"Kinda weirds you out, huh?" Sam asked, moving onto the bed were his younger self was tied. "You seeing how you look in the future. Me seeing what I used to look like. Weird. But interesting."

"Let me go." Sammy said, and Sam laughed at his younger self.

"Oh, how was I  _so_  naive? How old are you? 22? 23? How did I survive?”

Sam flipped Sammy over, and grinned as he examined Sammy’s ass.

"Damn, I have a nice ass. I wonder what it would be considered if I fucked you."

"Rape. That’s what." Sammy growled, tugging at the bonds. "Let me out, and leave."

"When I could fuck my younger self? No way." Sam grinned, pulling at Sammy’s cheeks. "Beautiful little hole you have, Sammy. Gonna feel great around my cock."

"No! Let me go! Please!" Sammy begged, tugging, trying to get away.

Sam sighed. “Keep this up Sammy, and I’m gonna gag you.”

"Fuck you! Please, don’t." Sammy said, turning his head to look up at his older self. "You know me. You are me. Don’t do this."

"Sammy…I’m gonna do what I want." Sam said, spitting on a few fingers, and shoving one inside Sammy’s hole. He started thrusting roughly and grinned at Sammy’s protests. "Enjoy it, Sammy. I know how much you like it rough."

"No. Stop. Please." Sammy begged. "Fuck, stop!"

"Not really planning on that." Sam said, adding another finger.

"Fuck you! Stop! Fuck!" Sammy yelled.

Sam sighed and reached back, grabbing the gag he had for Sammy, and he tied it around Sammy’s head cutting off his protests, before he shoved his fingers back inside Sammy.

"Told you what would happen. You don’t like to listen. Yeah…I remember that." Sam chuckled. "Still don’t listen to what people want, apparently."

Sammy cried out around the gag, when Sam pulled his fingers free. Sam freed his cock, and slicked it up with spit and pre-come and he pressed the blunt head to Sammy’s hole.

Sammy started shaking his head, struggling for freedom, and Sam gripped Sammy’s hair, thrusting quickly inside. Sammy cried out at the burn and Sam laughed as he started pounding into his younger self, pulling at Sammy’s hair.

"Fuck…I never realized that I feel so fucking good." Sam grunted, listening to the slap of his balls against Sammy’s ass. "Fingers definitely don’t do a man justice."

Sammy cried out, trying to buck, but Sam didn’t give him a chance. Sam pounded, making Sammy cry out, and halt any attempts to try to fight.

He pulled sharply, and forced Sammy to turn around, staring at Sam.

"Sammy, we’re definitely going to have to do this more often. You’re ass is way to good to pass up. And I’m going to take full advantage of it." Sam growled, tugging at Sam’s hair, making him scream.

Sam laughed as he continued to thrust, getting harder with each sound that Sammy made.


End file.
